A Pair of Fugitives
by gentlycollapse
Summary: After the rescue of the survivors, Jack and Kate are comfortably in hiding together. But will they stay comfortable or will things get in their way? Jate and C&C.


**A Pair Of Fugitives**

Written by: gentlycollapse, nightskiesfading, Courtney, C-Unit, what ever other alias I might have.

Rating: PG-ish to PG-13 maybe for later chapters.

Hey everyone! This story has been brewing in my head for a long time now, and I finally got to writing it. This is just a prolouge of sorts, to set the story up. Hope you like it, please R/R

**DISCLAIMER: **I own the world, and Lost. Wait, no I don't. I don't own anything but the laptop i'm typing on. I'm also crazy.

**Chapter 1**

Kate Austen and Jack Shepherd died in the tragic crash of Oceanic Flight 815. Their bodies were burned along with the fuselage, their names read in the late night eulogy held by the other survivors.

Or atleast that's what everyone thought.

In reality, Jack and Kate were peacefully sitting outside a cafe in a small town outside of Madrid, Spain. Kate sat back in her chair as the wind of the perfect day blew her hair backwards. She smiled as she listened to Jack rattle off Spanish to the waiter.

"Gracias." Jack said, finishing with the waiter. "I got you the ham sandwich and coffee." Kate smiled and continued to let the wind brush her face.

To Kate, the life she was living now seemed hard to believe. Two years ago, when the plane crashed, she had thought she was on her way to jail. Now she was sitting across from a man who used to be a doctor, on the run once again. But this time, she wasn't running. She had no one to run from, no one was looking for her. The only thing for her to do was to enjoy her quiet days with Jack. And she did.

When the first rescue helicopter had showed up on the island, Kate had panicked, she was prepared to run off again on her own. It was Jack who had helped her escape, and decided to go with her. After convincing the other survivors, they included Jack and Kate on the names of the people who were dead, and they took two aliases. When the helicopters landed back in Aulstralia, they had ducked away. They smiled together as they saw the paper with pictures of all the survivors safe at the Aulstralian airport. Charlie and Claire held Aaron together, Sawyer and Ana stood smiling in the background beside a grinning Hurley. Jack and Kate were no where to be found.

The small town they were in was chosen by Kate. She remembered the conversation the two had shared exactly, when picking it out. "You see Jack," She had said, smiling, as the two walked down the quiet streets. "It's small, but not too small. You don't want there to be too many tourists, and you don't want there to be such a small population everyone knows you." Jack smiled as Kate expertly laid out the plan of their new lives, she obviously had done this before. "You wouldn't want one of your old patients to recognize you on their vacation to Spain."

The sandwiches and drinks were delivered to their outdoor table, and Kate broke out of her daze to enjoy her food. As Jack passed her the cream, she couldn't help the grin appearing on her face. "What?" he said laughing.

"Nothing." She said, shrugging it off, "I just can't get over how domestic this is." Jack nodded his head in agreement, and took a sip from his coffee. "I got a new letter from Charlie." Kate said, as she bit into her sandwich.

"I still think it's dangerous writing letters to him." Jack said, being overprotective as always. But when it came to Kate, he couldn't help himself.

"Calm down." Kate said as she smirked. "He always passes it off as a response to fan mail. I doubt the government is going through mail looking for two dead people."

"You never know" Jack said, smiling at her.

"Anyways, apparantly his solo album is doing great. He sent me an autographed picture. He said it'll be worth a lot some day and to frame it."

Jack laughed, "I'm suprised Claire and Aaron can even fit into a house with him, his head has gotten so big."

The two laughed together and continued talking, enjoying another domestic day. No one following them, no looking over their shoulders. They just sat enjoying the 70 degree day, outside a quaint cafe in Spain.

-------

Next chapter will be longer, just had to set stuff up!

Hope you liked it, please Review!


End file.
